


Wooing Hermione Granger

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Cunning Harry Potter, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Head Boy Harry Potter, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Harry Potter wants Hermione Granger to be his girlfriend, that's his goal for their Eighth Year at Hogwarts.There's just one problem - whatever Harry wants, Ron wants it too.So, as part of Operation Wooing Hermione Granger, Harry tricks Ron and feigns interest in another girl.Will Harry win the girl or will this all end in a disaster?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109
Collections: Prompt Bank Garage Sale





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [HarmonyandCo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyandCo/pseuds/HarmonyandCo) in the [PromptBankGarageSale](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptBankGarageSale) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Harry, realizing Ron seems to covet the things he has, feigns interest in a girl to draw Ron’s eye to her. Once Ron goes after the other girl, Harry makes his move on Hermione.

**WOOING HERMIONE GRANGER**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Prologue 

_September 1, 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_I still can't bloody believe that I'm writing in a diary. It seems so, I don't know, over-the-top. Writing about feelings, thoughts – never really my thing. Anyway, since THIS is required by my mind healer (stupid trauma therapy), I have no choice. After all, every student involved in the war (regardless of which side they supported) is mandated to have a healer._

_So, here I am again. Doing this thing._

_It's the first day of school. I am back at Hogwarts._

_She is sitting beside me. Biting her plump lower lip, her chocolate brown eyes focused on a thick tome that I don't have a bloody clue what it's about._

_She's just stunning. In her simplicity and oblivion of the world around her, she's just beautiful. Absolutely beautiful!_

_This year, I have one goal._

_Hermione Granger, Head Girl extraordinaire, Brightest Witch of the Age, my best friend, my angel, will be my girlfriend._

_And maybe in three years (or less), I'll ask her to marry me and then we'll grow old together just like she said when we were hiding at the Forest of Dean._

_Sigh… I sound like a sissy but who cares._

_I'm in love with Hermione. Always have been._

_Okay... So maybe I realized I was in love with her when I was waiting for her to recover from that nearly fatal blow at the Department of Mysteries in our fifth year, but I was forced to hide my feelings. Stupid Voldemort and his psycho Death Eaters!_

_Anyway, I never expected that I would survive this bloody war. So, I was forced to bury my feelings for Hermione. Why hurt her, even more, when I can't promise her anything, right?_

_Surprise, surprise, I didn't bloody die! I really am the Boy Who Lived. (Merlin! I sound stupid!)_

_Moving on with this silliness. I thought that Hermione fancied Ron, I heard they kissed or something during the final battle, but no relationship followed that kiss (thank Merlin!)._

_Hermione said that it was just a spur of the moment thing and Ron agreed. I believe the real reason is that Ron is too caught up with his newly found fame and he wants to 'play the field'. What an idiot! He could have gotten the best, but he's settling for silly witches._

_Since Hermione is single and available, I will make her mine this year and I will never let her go._

_There is one problem though._

_And his name is Ronald Weasley._

_Ron is my close friend. I never considered him a best friend ever since he abandoned us at the Horcrux hunt. Yeah, he came back and all that, but best friends never abandon their friends at a time of need. Besides, he already betrayed my trust in our fourth year because he was a jealous git._

_Now here lies my dilemma._

_If I outright pursue my angel, Ron will be after her too._

_I noticed through the years that whatever it was that I wanted (or had), Ron wanted it too._

_I guess Ron's always been insecure and jealous of me, so he always wants what I have._

_From Quidditch, the fame, money, girls, whatever I had, Ron wanted. He's too silly to realize that I wanted what he had – parents, brothers and sisters, a simple and happy family._

_Anyway, I thought about this a lot (okay, maybe just a few days) and I have a plan._

_I will tell Ron that I fancy someone else and I'll babble on and on about how we're not meant to be, the witch doesn't fancy me, blah blah blah, so that his attention will be elsewhere. Because of his newfound fame, I'm certain Ron will make a move on the bloody girl just to get one over me. Ron is jealous that I was chosen as Head Boy, so I'm certain that he'll make use of this golden opportunity._

_Meanwhile, when Ron is busy with my supposed fancy, I will be wooing Hermione Granger on the side. (evil grin)_

_I guess being a closet Slytherin has its perks. If it weren't for Malfoy, I would have been in Slytherin anyway. Thank Merlin that I wasn't! Or else I wouldn't have been in Gryffindor with the love of my life. I sound so dramatic I know but when I read my dad's letters for my mum, well, I'm just as bad as he once was._

_Now that I've written an entry for this thing, I'm done._

_I still think this is silly,_

_Harry Potter_

oOOOOOo

"Harry?" he looked up from his diary when he heard Hermione's melodious voice. _Melodious? Merlin! I'm so bloody whipped! I have to hide my feelings better or Ron will easily see through my secret…_

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"You seem so happy as you write an entry in your diary," she teased, and he snorted.

"Just complying to my mind healer's request."

"I see," she smirked.

"Oh, alright! I was talking about how excited I am to pursue my plan," he winked.

"Plan? What plan?"

"Beat Hermione Granger as the top of our class," he smirked.

Hermione frowned playfully, "in your dreams, Potter."

"We'll see, Granger," he said cockily and they laughed.

"Wha – ?" Ron muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Ronald. It's just Harry challenging me," Hermione huffed.

"What challenge?" Ron murmured.

"He says he'll beat me as the top of the class," she glared at the messy-haired wizard.

"Don't get so confident, Granger. I am the Chosen One after all," Harry smirked, and she snorted.

"Great! Now y'all be all studying and – whatever! Wake me up when we're near Hogwarts," Ron closed his eyes again.

When Ron started snoring a few minutes later, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Psst!"

"What?" she mouthed.

"I got you something," he whispered.

"Huh?"

He removed a small rectangular box from his trouser pocket and handed it to the curly-haired witch. "Here. This offers you protection from curses, well, except the unforgivables, of course, but – " he was starting to get nervous now.

Hermione opened the box and gasped. "Harry, this is – this! This is goblin-made jewelry!"

"Shh!" he gestured to Ron and she quieted down.

"I can't accept this!" she whispered.

"I want you to be safe, Hermione. Your screams at Malfoy Manor, they haunt me at night. Please accept this. It's additional protection, I – "

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered as she reached for his hand.

"Here! Let me put it on you," he carefully removed the golden bracelet from the box and gently locked it around her dainty wrist.

He watched as Hermione's fingers played with the charms. There was a book, a golden snitch, a symbol of the Deathly Hallows, a house-elf, an otter, a stag, and a cat.

"Are the charms – "

"Yes, I had them custom-made."

"These are real stones, Harry," she said as she moved her wrists. The precious jewels on each charm shined with the light from the window.

"All the best for my best friend," he waggled his eyebrows playfully and she shook her head in fond exasperation.

"So, you're getting Ron a charm bracelet as well?" she asked.

He shook his head vehemently. "Ron and jewelry? That's just weird!" and she chuckled.

"We should head out soon, Harry. It's almost time for our briefing with the prefects," she reminded him.

"Lead the way, Ms. Head Girl," he winked.

"I still don't know why the headmistress picked you for Head Boy," she teased, and he pouted.

"After saving you from the troll," he said dramatically.

"Come along, Potter," she huffed.

"Yes, dear," he winked, and she rolled her eyes.

_Operation Wooing Hermione Granger, Day 1._


	2. Chapter One

**WOOING HERMIONE GRANGER**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter One

Harry bit his bottom lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. He was sitting across Hermione, in her favorite section of the library. Since this was NEWT year and Voldy finally kicked the bucket, Hermione was in the zone. She was so hyper-focused that it seemed scary sometimes. It's like she was preparing for a quiz show with a million galleon prize that she's obsessed about reading every single book she could find. If it was a book related to their courses, she would immediately devour it.

Harry would never understand Hermione's commitment to schoolwork. Maybe no one ever would. It seemed ironic that the best student in the entire school was the one most worried about the exams. Meanwhile, average students like Ron were busy lounging about and doing nothing.

Hermione's nose twitched and her eyebrows furrowed as her chocolate brown eyes zoomed in on whatever confusing idea she was reading about. There were blotches of ink on her cheek and her hair, which she tied up in a bun, was starting to fall. To him, she looked fascinating… maybe even breath-taking in her element.

It was like he was looking at, well, the future Minister for Magic of Magical Britain. He reckoned that if that idiot Fudge, or that pompous Scrimgeour, was as driven or as brilliant as Hermione, Voldemort would not have easily risen to power the second time around.

Clearing his throat, he decided to break the silence. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she was still focused on her book.

"Can I ask you something? Er, this is, somewhat serious," he whispered as he glanced around the library. Sensing that there were students sitting on other tables who were covertly looking their way, he sighed. He fumbled about for his wand and silently cast a _Muffliato_ around their table.

"Somewhat serious?" Hermione looked at him with her eyes sparkling with amusement. She marked her page and closed the book she was reading.

"It's not Voldemort serious – "

"Of course, it's not. You defeated him already," she had a proud smile on her face which warmed his heart.

"I could never have done it without you," he replied earnestly, and she blushed.

"Is this about girls then?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised.

"How did you – "

She rolled her eyes. "I've known you for eight years, Harry Potter. It's always two things with you... It's either Voldemort or your awkwardness around girls," Hermione chuckled, and he felt his cheeks heating up.

"I sometimes hate how smart you are, but I love your brain too much," he muttered which only made her laugh even more.

"Oh, Harry! Never change," Hermione grinned.

"So, er, there's this girl…"

"No!" she feigned surprise and he huffed.

"Anyway, there's this girl. I really and I mean really like her. Now before you say anything, this is not like the episode with Cho… This is also not like Ginny, me obsessing about the monster in my chest or some such nonsense… This girl… well, I think, no! No! I _am_ sure that she's the one… You know, like the way my dad felt about my mum. I'm sure you've heard a lot of people talk about how my dad chased my mum around and I – I know that what I feel for this girl, it's – it's like that," he explained. He was twiddling his thumbs as his eyes were set on the wall.

When he finally looked at Hermione once again, she was staring at him intensely. He started to feel nervous. Rubbing his neck to ease his fight or flight mode, he waited for Hermione's reply.

"Wow, Harry! This is really great and all… But, well, how can I help you with this?" Hermione replied.

"Well, since you're the – I mean, you're the girl I trust the most, I need help… Like, you know, if there's this bloke and you're the girl, well, how… How do you want to be wooed?" he managed to ask.

"Wooed?" Hermione chuckled and he glared at her. "Sorry, sorry! I'm just – Merlin, Harry! You defeated Voldemort before you turned eighteen, but you still don't know how to ask a girl out," she giggled.

"Hey! I hate that git Voldemort, so it was easy offing him. But I – I lo – like this girl! You got to help me, Hermione," he pouted.

Hermione shook her head in fond exasperation. "Alright! Get a quill and parchment! You better write this down, Harry," she said sternly and he nodded. _Hah! I'm such a genius! Who better to ask courting tips from, than the girl you want herself?_ Harry fought the urge to smirk. Without Voldemort in his head, he could really come up with excellent plans.

_Operation Wooing Hermione Granger is now in full blast._

"I'm ready, Ms. Granger. Dazzle me with your ideas," he winked, and she huffed.

"First thing, I need you to tell me who she is – "

"Hell no!" he exclaimed, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Fine! Describe her to me then. That way, we can tailor fit your 'wooing strategy' to her personality," she chuckled.

He gulped. _How am I supposed to describe you, without you figuring out that I'm talking about you?_

He remained silent as he thought of ways to escape this. With his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his mind running a mile a minute, Hermione could only watch him in amusement.

When minutes passed and he was still silent, Hermione sighed. "Look Harry, just tell me something like… Does she like sports? Does she like fashion? Those kinds of things…"

"Oh! Right! Er, she – she's very smart!" that's the first thing he said and he internally winced. _Way to go, Potter! Why not make it bloody obvious now, will you?_

"So… A Ravenclaw then?" Hermione smirked.

"What? No! I mean – " he was blushing now.

"I'm just teasing, Harry… Tell me more," she finally took pity on him.

"Well, she's not into sports. Actually, I'm not really sure, but I do know she doesn't like Quidditch…"

"I see…"

"Yes, and she's – you know those girls who are beautiful but are not out there?" he tried to get her to understand.

"What do you mean, _out there_?" she frowned.

"Well, there are girls like Lavender Brown for example. Always about makeup and hair and fashion. She's physically attractive, yes, and that's the first thing you notice about her, but after that, she seems bland... Like, you know, that's all she's got going for her… But this girl, she's very beautiful but since she's not _out there,_ it's like she gets overlooked most of the time... But if you see her, I mean really see her, she gets more and more beautiful every day and like no other girl could ever match her," he explained. His eyes staring into Hermione's shocked face.

"Wow, Harry! You really are serious about this," she was stunned.

"I told you this isn't like Cho or Ginny, 'Mione. This girl – she's it for me. I just know it!"

"Aren't you a bit young to be that sure?"

"When you meet a girl like her, you'll never let her go," he said in all seriousness.

Hermione gave him a curious look before she sighed, "hand me your parchment and I'll write important stuff for you to do. Consider this the ultimate strategy in wooing this girl… If you get together with her, you better make me Maid of Honor or something."

He smirked as he handed her a blank parchment, "I don't think you'll fit the Maid of Honor role in my wedding though."

Hermione grumpily accepted the parchment. "Some best friend you are! Not even considering me for Maid of Honor after everything that I've done for you," she muttered as she started to write her fail-safe ways on how he could win the heart of his mystery girl.

As he watched Hermione fill the parchment with words, he grinned. _This is too easy! It's like getting the answer key to a difficult test._

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Hermione handed him the parchment.

His eyes widened in surprise.

The list she wrote for him was very detailed.

"Wow! This is a lot!"

"I reckon you're so bad with girls I might as well give you a blow-by-blow instruction. Can't have the _Man Who Conquered_ not win the heart of his most beloved now, can we?" she smirked.

"Tsk!" he feigned annoyance.

"You know, I would definitely write this in my diary that Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, asked me for dating advice... again," she teased.

"Yeah! Yeah! Laugh it up!" He huffed.

"Anyway, don't you have to go to Quidditch practice or something?" Hermione glanced at her watch.

"Oh, shit! Ginny's going to kill me," he groaned.

"Let's just hope Neville is keeping her busy so that Gin won't kill you. I mean, it's just sad if she does… You still haven't even asked your mystery girl out," she gave him a pitying look.

"You're so cocky now, Ms. Brightest Witch of the Age," he frowned playfully.

"Why thank you, Mr. Chose One. I did learn it from you and Ron," she chuckled.

"Harry! Bloody hell! Why are you still here?" Ron was panting in his Quidditch uniform.

"Ronald! Quiet!" Hermione scolded and Ron only rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Ron. I'll be right there. I can change in the locker rooms. My uniform's in my bag. Broom's also in there," he shrugged.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get your arse off that bench! Honestly! You'll never win your plan to beat Hermione's NEWT scores anyway," Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione flicked her wand and Harry's things sorted itself before flying into his bag.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry crouched down and kissed her on the cheek.

He fought the urge to smirk when he pulled away. Setting his bag on his shoulder, he waved to his best friend. "I'll see you in the heads common room."

"Bye, Harry. See you around, Ronald," Hermione waved back.

_Hermione Granger's Guide to Wooing Harry's Mystery Girl_

_Step One: Be more affectionate_

Harry chuckled to himself as he remembered the first tip Hermione had written in her very long list while walking with Ron towards the Quidditch pitch. Since Ron was babbling about Quidditch, his ginger-haired friend didn't ask about his chuckling.

For Harry, it was so ironic that Hermione gave him advice on how to win her heart. The best part, she didn't even know that he was already using it on her.

oOOOOO

"Mate?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"What was up with that kiss on Hermione's cheek back in the library?" Ron asked as they dragged themselves back to the castle.

The team had finished a grueling practice. Even if Neville was there to support his girlfriend, Ginny was still such a slave driver because she knew that a winning streak for this Quidditch season will help her secure a spot on the Holyhead Harpies.

"I'm just thanking her for all the help she gave me on my homework, mate," he bluffed.

"Oh, yeah? But why kiss her though? Isn't that a bit much?" Ron prodded.

"It's a really difficult assignment."

"Must be potions then! Thank Merlin I don't have that class," Ron cringed.

"Yeah, that's right. Potions is tough. Especially since I no longer have Snape's old book," he shrugged.

"So… You don't fancy Hermione then?"

"What? Of course, not!" he lied. _Technically, I'm not lying. I don't fancy, Hermione. I'm in love with her. It's not the same thing. If you fancy someone, it's like you like their looks. When you're in love with someone, it's so much more._

"So… If it isn't Herms, who is it? Who's the bloody lucky girl to have caught _the_ Harry Potter's eye then, eh?" Ron smirked.

_This is it! The time has come for Operation Wooing Hermione Granger Phase 1 to commence._

_I practiced this scenario over and over in my head._

_I got this…_

"Er, well, you see – " he feigned embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione always told him it was his tell when he was nervous or anxious, so he played this to his advantage.

"I won't tell anyone, mate. It will be our little secret," cajoled Ron.

Harry looked around their surroundings. Seeing that most of the team was far away from them, he leaned into Ron. "You can not tell anyone about this," he stage whispered and Ron nodded.

"I don't know why but I sorta, er, fancy Pansy Parkinson… I know it's weird because she's a Slytherin and a pureblood, I'm a half-blood – bah! It doesn't matter! It's not – "

"Hold it! You, Harry Potter, fancy bloody Pansy Parkinson? Are you fucking kidding me?" Ron was aghast.

_Merlin! I'm an idiot! Parkinson is too much. I should have gone with Susan or Padma._

"Well, yeah… She's mysterious and all," he shrugged.

"You know what, I don't even want to know why you like her… Anyway, you planning on asking her out?"

"What? No! Of course, not! She doesn't like me like that… She likes Malfoy or some other bloke. Besides, I'm not a pureblood, Ron. We're just not meant to be… It will really hurt me though when she starts dating another bloke," he sighed.

Ron stared at him in confusion before shrugging.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey, Harry. This Pansy thing may be because of a love potion," Ron told him.

"Yeah, I'll do that… But you know what, mate? I really believe I fancy her though… It will really hurt if someone else asks her out, but I can't do anything about it," he frowned.

"Huh… You really have weird taste. First there's Cho, then Ginny, and now Parkinson," Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered.

"Ah, well, we better hurry up, mate. Don't you have head boy duties to do?"

"Yeah! We better hurry," Harry paced faster. He was eager to get back to the castle so he could spend more time with Hermione.

oOOOOOo

Harry entered the heads' common room and the first thing he noticed was Hermione sitting on the couch. He was about to greet her but when he closely looked at her, she was sleeping. Her head was leaning on the armrest with a book in her hand.

He could only shake his head with fondness. Hermione really loved to overwork herself when everyone knew that she could easily pass her NEWTS right now.

 _I'll just stay here for a bit so I can write an entry to this stupid diary that my mind healer requires me to do,_ he thought as he squatted in front of the center table. Rummaging inside his bag for the diary, he also took out a quill and some ink.

Giving one last look at a sleeping Hermione, he started to write...

_Dear Diary,_

_Great news!_

_Operation Wooing Hermione Granger is progressing really well._

_Two major milestones happened today._

_One, I was able to covertly ask Hermione about tips on how I can win her heart. Aren't I clever?_

_Hermione being, well, Hermione, she wrote a twelve-inch essay detailing all the possible ways she could think of how I can woo her heart. She even wrote about flowers, their meanings… Things to say and things not to say. She talked about how I should approach the girl... when I should plan to lean in for the first kiss and other things._

_Who would have thought that Hermione knew so much about romance?_

_Maybe it's a girl thing, or she read it from Pride and Prejudice, but either way, I'm bloody happy that I only have to follow her advice and bam – she'll fall for me! (*evil grin*)_

_I admit that I was bloody nervous that she'll figure out who my mystery girl is. After all, I did say smart and come on! Hermione Granger is the smartest witch ever. Surely that's a bloody clue right there. But then again, this was Hermione and she's always been bloody clueless when blokes fancied her. For a witch who caught the attention of Viktor Krum, she could be so oblivious about her charms._

_Anyway, I'm not going to write all the things Hermione wrote on her list of advice because that will take up too much time. I will tell you this though. I already used the first advice she gave me._

_Step one: Be more affectionate._

_I kissed her on the cheek before I left her at the library for Quidditch practice. See? The plan is working along great!_

_Which brings me to my second update, Ron._

_Ron saw the kiss and he asked if I fancied, Hermione. Since I was surprised that he asked, I blurted out that I fancied Pansy Parkinson instead. To be honest, I'm not sure if Ron believed that lie. I mean come on! Why did I have to say Parkinson of all people? I might as well have said that I fancied the Ferret! I'm such an idiot!_

_Anyway, should Ron chase after Parkinson, I don't really care._

_That way, I can focus on doing Hermione's thirty steps on how to win her heart._

_What else should I say? Oh! Ginny's a slave driver as captain, she reminds me of Oliver Wood. Anyway, since she's happy with Neville now, I don't expect any problems with her getting jealous when Hermione and I get together._

_As for Ron, I have a nagging feeling that he would flip when Hermione becomes my girlfriend._

_Classes are great since there's no Voldy in my head._

_Stupid migraines are gone for good, thank Merlin!_

_I hope I'll stop writing in this bloody thing soon,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Hermione makes adorable snoring noises._

Harry chuckled as he wrote the last line. Closing his diary, he carefully placed his things in his bag. He glanced at Hermione once again. She was still sound asleep, but he knew she wasn't really comfortable on the couch.

Setting his bag on the empty seat, he slowly stood in front of Hermione. He wanted to wake her up, but she looked so tired. He crouched down and carefully picked her up from the couch. She groaned and he whispered, "Hermione, it's me… Just sleep, I'll carry you to your room," he whispered.

Hermione didn't reply, her eyes still closed. He cradled her in his arms in a bridal carry as he slowly went up the stairs. Reaching the door to her room, he merely gestured with his head and her door opened. He was secretly learning wandless magic and he was getting quite good at it. He planned to share his new skills with Hermione soon because he knew she would appreciate it.

He grinned as he saw how organized and spotless Hermione's room was. It also smelled great – parchment, vanilla, and jasmine. It smelled so much like her that he could easily imagine his house – their house – filled with her familiar scent as well.

Reaching the foot of her bed, Harry gently placed Hermione on the mattress. He carefully removed her shoes and settled them on the floor. After that, he pulled the covers so she could be more comfortable and warmer.

He stayed for a few minutes as he watched her sleep. He hoped that she was dreaming of happy things and not of the darkness that was the war.

"I'm so in love with you, Hermione Granger, that I'm scared to tell you," he whispered before he leaned in to press his lips to her forehead. When he pulled away, "sweet dreams, Hermione," and with those parting statements, he quietly left her bedroom, locking the door on his way.

Harry never knew that Hermione's eyes opened as soon as the door closed. She had a sly smirk on her face before she allowed herself to be pulled to the land of dreams once again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, fave, and follow if you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> If you read my other stories, especially my Works in Progress, please be more patient. I have too much on my plate right now - work, masters, certification exams, and a whole lot more. I write as a stress-reliever so I only update whenever I can. Pressuring me to update your favorite stories though, it really does not inspire me to write at all. Rest assured that I do have plans for all of my WIPs but I just lack the time to work on them.
> 
> Lastly, if I write for another fandom, don't get jealous. To be honest, I've been reading other fandoms more. I don't read much of HP fanfics anymore. So I guess the time would come that I'll write for other fandoms as well. Maybe when I finish 50% of my WIPs, I'll take a hiatus from the HP fandom and focus on other fandoms like The Big Bang Theory.
> 
> Anyway, Take care and stay safe everyone! Let's remain strong despite this pandemic.


End file.
